Psionics
Psionics is a secondary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Benevus Elucca Saanto-Eluccan *All Saanto-Eluccan have a limited range of Psionic powers in the form of Telepathy. Jattillus Jattillan *All Jattillan have a limited range of Psionic powers in the form of Telekinesis. Murtua On Murtua, Psionics is represented by the Matoran prefix Ce-'', as well as the colors black, blue, and gold. Makuta of Murtua *All Makuta of Murtua have a limited range of Psionic powers. Sansta-Skakdi *Sansta-Skakdi of Psionics have a wide range of Psionic powers without the need to work with any other. Like Toa of Psionics, they can create and control psionic energy. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Psionic Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Psionics is represented by the Matoran prefix ''Ce-'', as well as the colors blue and gold. Matoran *Ce-Matoran represent the Element of Psionics. Ce-Matoran contain a very minuscule amount of Elemental Psionic Energy, to the extent that they are all mentally shielded. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Psionics are female. *Toa of Psionics would possess the Elemental Power of Psionics, allowing them to create and control psionic energy. Their only limitation would be that when they run out of Elemental Psionics Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Psionics would hypothetically have small traces of Elemental Psionics Energy. Bohrok *The Bahrag have a wide range of Psionic powers. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Mind Reading and all Makuta have a limited range of Psionic powers. Examples *Creating illusions that can fool all five senses. *Unleashing mental blasts of energy. *Having limited mind control; unable to direct a being to do anything against their morals. *Controlling and moving objects by mental force. *Detecting and reading nearby minds. **Transmitting the thoughts of one being into another being's mind. *Masking one's presence from other lifeforms. *Unleashing a Psionics Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Element of Psionics:' *Ce-Matoran - Inaccessible. *Ersenni (Deceased) *Lletya *[[Oteyla|''"Nari"]] *Orde *Otoka - Diminished when she became a Turaga *Bahrag - Limited Psionic powers. *All Makuta - Limited Psionic powers. *All Makuta of Murtua - Limited Psionic powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Mind Reading - Limited Psionic powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Psionics - Limited Psionic powers. *Takutanuva - Limited Psionic powers; now unmerged. *Āpep - Limited Psionic powers. *Aso - Limited Psionic powers. *Brutaka - Limited Psionic powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Ulreq - Limited Psionic powers. *Kohtan - Limited Psionic powers. *[[Death|"Death"]] - Limited Psionic powers. *All Saanto-Eluccan - Limited Psionic powers. *All Jattillan - Limited Psionic powers. *Xakan - Limited Psionic powers. '''The following locations are or were affiliated with Psionics:' Trivia * *Annona, Artakha, Åuset, [[Dweller|''"Dweller"]], [[The Elder|"The Elder"]], [[Gatherer|"Gatherer"]], the Great Beings, Hakann, the Morbuzakh, the Morbuzakh of Murtua, Oohnorak, [[Scourge|"Scourge"]], Sentrakh, the Sisters of the Skrall, and Tren Krom all have limited non-elemental Psionic powers. *Any user of a Krana Za or Krana Za-Kal also has access to limited Psionic powers. *Unlike most Toa of other known elements, Toa of Psionics cannot absorb Psionic energy. *Mental shielding also comes with this element. *The prefix ''"Ce-" was derived from the Latin word "cerebrum", meaning "brain". See Also Category:Elements Category:Kohila